Sinks and similar apparatus for removing grease and oils from parts such as automotive parts are widely used and can be found in most automotive and machine shops.
In the past, parts washers of the sink type utilized toxic cleaning fluids such as petroleum-based solvents and non-biodegradable detergents. The use of such toxic cleaning solutions is environmentally objectionable and, as a result, both State and Federal Regulations either restrict or severely limit the use of these types of solutions. For example, California has passed environmental regulations effective Jan. 1, 1999 which prohibit the use of certain classes of solvents in part washing machines. Accordingly, there has developed a need for environmentally acceptable parts washers which utilize safe, biodegradable cleaning solutions and which are nevertheless effective to remove accumulated grime, particularly hydrocarbon-based contaminants such as oil and grease and which is both simple to use, convenient to service and which complies with local, state and federal environmental regulations.
As indicated above, there are a number of parts washers in the prior art. In the industry, a cabinet type washer has an enclosure which houses a spray system and the cabinet is closed during operation. A sink-type device has an open tub and the parts are cleaned manually using a brush in a bath of cleaning solution. U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,708 discloses a parts cleaning machine which has a cabinet with a rotating carousel for supporting articles to be cleaned. A sink is also provided which receives cleaning fluid from the spray bar network in the cabinet. The cabinet includes a reservoir in the bottom which collects fluid sprayed by the spray bar network.
InstaClean, Inc. of Lake Havasu City, Ariz. also offers a line of degreasers which include a cabinet. The InstaClean IC4 parts cleaner has a large load capacity for accommodating large parts such as transmission cases, engine blocks and the like. This machine is designed to use a nonflammable, biodegradable cleaning compound which is dispersed by a manifold within the cabinet.
Other parts cleaning machines are also available in the prior art such as those manufactured by Landa Water Cleaning Systems as shown in Catalog #96-250.
The patent literature discloses a number of parts washers including the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,021 - Beach U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,567 - Turman U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,467 - Dempsey U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,023 - Clark U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,086 - Kearney U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,820 - Yee U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,359 - Kearney U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,222 - Durr U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,143 - Kearney U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,791 - Sims U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,286 - Kearney U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,850 - Stutzman U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,948 - Kearney U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,060 - Hill U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,853 - Kearney U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,974 - Mansur U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,096 - Miller U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,027 - Harman U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,467 - Purr U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,708 - Sheldon U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,891 - Meyers U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,806 - Hakeem U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,762 - Bowden U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,851 - Yee U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,169 - Striedieck